


【DMC/VD】红高粱

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: “然后那年是你把打下来的高粱米装进酒坛子里了，这事儿怎么能让你占了先头呢？明明是我要酿高粱酒的，等这酒成了我决计一口都不沾。”“那你现在咋又喝了呢。”蛋铁吃吃地笑出声，他锤了一把他哥的手膀子，“这种东西你才不会告诉我咧，你喝多了，哥哥。”“你才喝多了。我们坐在田埂子上，然后月亮出来了，你喝多了酒，满脸通红，只有眼里是蓝的。这我在梦里见过。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【DMC/VD】红高粱

**Author's Note:**

> 十分的土  
> 包括名字  
> 有一点不带任何器官描写的车

红墓村儿的村支书往年一直是由上一任指定下一任，直到今年终于洋气了一把，民主了一把。  
维大吉站在村口广场上捏着讲演稿，下面乌泱泱站了一大群的人，他眼神在人群里晃了整整两圈，也没见着想找的人，于是他黑着脸抖了抖手里一沓纸，底下那一摞一摞的人都不由自主打了个哆嗦。  
要说他维大吉最终能当选，那指不定有多少票是吓来的。  
不过大吉不怎么在乎，唱票一完，他蹬着家里传了快三辈儿那辆凤凰牌自行车，也不管不顾其他张罗着要拉他吃酒的村儿里人，顺着坑坑洼洼的土路就往家赶。  
但他还没到家呢，就在他家那片高粱地的田梗子上见着了刚才人群里扫了两遍也没扫着的人。  
维大吉有个弟弟，只小他几分钟。这个弟弟身份证儿上写的名儿叫小丁，但是他俩小的时候，有一年小丁染了流感，差点儿没救过来，家里长辈迷信，赶紧找村儿口的老蒙头起了一卦，给改了个“蛋铁”的贱名儿，保个将来无病无灾。再后来，周围人喊得习惯了，都少有人还记得蛋铁原本不叫蛋铁，那身份证上油墨字儿可写着的是小丁呢。  
大吉把自行车往田梗子上一扔，凑到弟弟边儿上一屁股坐下，不大乐意地问：  
“咋不来呢？昨儿不都说好了么。”  
“我料准了你肯定能当选，去不去也没差呗。”  
那咋能没差呢。  
大吉肚子里憋了一团火，但又不知道该怎么冲着弟弟泄。他俩年轻时闹过好些矛盾，甚至有几年根本不来往，逢年过节啥的还总要跟别人跟前儿损对方两三句。后来，好后来了，打一个娘胎里出来的兄弟，哪儿来什么跨不去的坎儿，这近年来终于又好了些，往来多了起来，最后干脆搬回一块儿住了。  
“那就算不去吧，咋不搁家里等着呢。这田埂子四周全是那么高的高粱，你就不怕我没找见你么。”  
“那又——”蛋铁没憋住笑出声，怀里的小陶土坛子碰出些响，于是他把其中一坛丢进大吉怀里，说：“你几时找不见我过？”  
大吉没言语，啐了一口，扒开坛子的封口，和地里那些不太一样的高粱香气争先恐后地窜出来，晃荡在傍晚的微风里。  
“啥意思。”  
“没啥，庆祝庆祝。”蛋铁也掀开自己的那坛，酒的香气又愈发浓烈了些。  
高粱发酵后的清香醇厚又悠长，入口时的甘洌顺着喉间连成一线，回味没有什么辣，反而余一丝丝甜。  
这酒是大吉他弟弟酿的，那年他们刚和好，这片田荒了一小段时间，然后这对兄弟往地里种上了高粱。更早的时候，他们的爹妈就会往这里种上高粱，等到秋季，绿油油的高粱叶子簇拥着沉甸甸的红色穗子，在微风里摆出波浪的形状。  
“打这地里刚只有秧苗时起，我就想过。”维大吉手里的陶罐直晃，晶莹的酒液在黄昏里荡出金色的包边。“等它们都长熟了，又高又密，风一吹就晃晃悠悠地，打几里地外都能闻见香气。到那个时候，就把高粱都打下来，装进酒坛子里，埋在咱家后院酿成高粱酒。”  
“嗯。然后呢。”  
蛋铁靠在他哥的肩头，说话时嘴里飘着一股高粱酒的清甜。  
“然后那年是你把打下来的高粱米装进酒坛子里了，这事儿怎么能让你占了先头呢？明明是我要酿高粱酒的，等这酒成了我决计一口都不沾。”  
“那你现在咋又喝了呢。”蛋铁吃吃地笑出声，他锤了一把他哥的手膀子，“这种东西你才不会告诉我咧，你喝多了，哥哥。”  
“你才喝多了。我们坐在田埂子上，然后月亮出来了，你喝多了酒，满脸通红，只有眼里是蓝的。这我在梦里见过。”  
梦里见过？  
蛋铁还没咂摸过味儿来，他被罩在了影子里，穿过他哥的肩头看见遥远的天边像是要烧起来的晚霞，那金边勾勒在他眼里所有的东西上。小酒坛子翻倒在一旁，剩在坛底的那点高粱酒浸进土里，清冽的酒香愈发浑厚。他们顺着田埂子滚进地里，压折了好一大片高粱杆子，但是没谁来得及心疼，混杂着泥土、酒气和高粱叶的气味，两个成年男人在夕阳里开始亲嘴儿。  
嗬，亲嘴儿，这事儿说出去有人信么。自打前些日子搬回一块儿住之后，这俩人平日里相处都小心翼翼相敬如宾的（这个说法也忒奇怪了），怎地两坛子酒就滚高粱底下亲上嘴儿了呢！  
烧透了半个天的晚霞一点一点沉了下去，晚风吹得高粱穗子哗啦啦地响。蛋铁脑子里糊塌塌地转也转不动，这酒自然是醉人的，燥热的酒气烘上来撞得他眼前嗡嗡直吵。他哥眼里的蓝跟新酿的高粱酒一般清冽，透着专注和执着。他很快闹明白了他哥那根硬梆梆的物什捅进了他的什么地方，一开始痛得他全身都蜷了起来，但是酒精很快麻痹了一些东西，他只觉得他像是浮在半空里，鼻子里窜着些高粱杆子和泥土的味道，豆大的汗珠子砸下来，有些落进他没阖上的嘴里，咸的。  
他好似穿过了云巅，有人在拉着他，他知道那是他哥。有那么几年他过得狗屎一样，他们不知道怎样去修复年少不经事时的错误，他不会，他哥更不会。他从没奢望过这样，或许是有些比血还浓的东西存在于他们之间，但是没人知道该怎么处理这个——触碰，拥抱，甚至亲吻。他哥的体温包裹住他，他能听见他哥在离他很近的地方喘气，他觉得整个人都飘着，手和脚好似都不归他管了，浸泡在芯里的舒适将他淹没，然后他好似丢掉了所有的情感，整个人都放空了，一些酸涩的东西漫出来，一滴，又一滴。  
“…哥…哥……”  
“……嗯？”  
蛋铁的声音发着颤，在夜风里特别特别轻。维大吉觉得那坛子酒好似在他脑子里煮了一锅沸水，咕噜咕噜一直开。他贴着弟弟的体温，全然不觉着烫。蛋铁没继续往下应，他只迟钝地往大吉怀里拱，有一搭没一搭地继续喊他，只喊着那一声“哥”。  
他只是在喊他，他只是想喊他。  
“——嗯。”  
大吉应了下来，把怀里的弟弟搂得很紧。高粱穗子沙沙地响，远处的虫鸣像是隔着好几层的幔子，高处铺开的夜里，挂着一轮细细的，弯弯的新月。

Fin.


End file.
